speechless
by XvladimirXloverXmusicaX
Summary: A story between  a male  Leo and Dragunov! with a side of betrayal and revenge and sexy red heads. A yaoi maleXmale fanfic. Lemons in later chapters  Please enjoy though!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters (as much as I want to though)**_

_**So… yup yup! I decided to make Leo a boy! I really wanted to write my first Yaoi story and this is it. Though I doubt its going to get any views because its DRAGUNOV! But he's super cooliolies! Anywho~ please enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Its been a while since Leo seen anyone from the last Iron Fist. All the friends he made during the tournament were all out of reach. Yet, life moved on for Leo and he could walk the streets of this city without a worry of having to battle anyone. It almost made him sad. How life could keep moving without you. Despite tragedy, loss, and pain, it kept moving. Just thinking how all the friends he met are on the other side of the world was enough to put most people in a moody state. However, the boy was much more upbeat then what people took him for. He looked forward as much as he could, careful not to let small things bring him down.<p>

Leo was on his way home from the store. In his hands were two bags, which he swung happily as he hummed a small tune. He was cheerful today and excited. He wasn't sure what he was excited for, but Leo didn't mind. The sunny spring day made him hyper. How the perfect temperature made him want to just lay in the sun. Leo was ready to stop and smell the roses, if he didn't live in such a big city. Even the big city's streets had less people in it. He assumed they must have all been in the park. It was so nice out.

The blond suddenly heard a ripping noise and looked down just as his stuff fell through the bottom of his bag. He chuckled a little as he reached for everything. He noticed his bottle of orange juice roll into the street. Carelessly he ran into the street to grab it before a car would run it over. "where do you think your going." he mused toward the bottle as he picked it up happily. A loud honk made him turn his head down the street and see a truck heading for him, trying to slow down.

The blond closed his eyes and prepared for impact, knowing its going to hurt if he runs or not. Suddenly a felt a shove from two hands that quickly turned into some type of hug. The orange juice flew from his hand and Leo hit the ground while having someone heavy land on top of him. The boy felt the rush of a car passing by him at his feet. It was almost as if time slowed down enough for him to feel everything. A sting in Leo's back made him look up to a man with colorless eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail.

At first Leo felt he was being robbed by some psychotic maniac. Then he remembered this face. How blank it was even in danger. "Sergei Dragunov?" Leo said looking up at the older man in wonder. Dragunov didn't make a noise and was still. Leo's face changed as he realized why the Russian was currently on top of him. "you saved me!" the blond exclaimed with a smile. Leo might not have ever talked to Dragunov, let alone be this close. He was scary, terrifying and a killer. Someone Leo would steer away from. However, Sergei Dragunov suddenly smiled a warm and lively smile, causing Leo's eyes to sparkle in wonder.

A crowd of surprised people formed around the two. This caused Dragunov to get up without a word and bow down a 'your welcome' toward Leo. As soon as the Russian started walking away Leo jumped up to try and get him but someone grabbed the blond. As friends from his neighborhood blocked his way, Leo gave up and attempted to tell all his watchers he was fine. However his orange-juice didn't make it and was dripping into the sewer drain.

[][][][][][]

Leo pouted once he got home. He ignored the pain in his back and focused on the image of Dragunov. The image of the Russian smiling. It was the first time Leo has ever seen him without the 'I'm bored and want to kill' look of his. In fact, it really made Dragunov look lovely. "Why'd you have to go before I could thank you?" Leo cried loudly when he plopped onto his couch. His kitty, Kasimir, jumped onto the boys lap and cuddled.

The blond patted the cat on the head and looked at his ceiling. Many questions came to mind about the Russian but Leo was to annoyed to go and look for them. The one that kept coming up the most was 'why is Sergei in America?' and probably 'how come he saved me?'. Leo pictured him more as the evil type rather then the good. Maybe Leo was wrong, he might as well be for judging the mute. Leo's pout turned to a disappointed frown. "Why did he leave." Leo asked his cat as if she would know the answers. She only gave a soft rub against his stomach.

For a long time Leo sat in the living room in silence. His frustrations becoming worse the longer he sat. The only thing to do for him was to go to the gym. It was an odd thing to do, but Leo went there to practice and let out steam. In a matter of seconds, Leo packed up and took off. Leo's beautiful day turned to a moody one. All because Dragunov wouldn't sit around and chat with Leo. Well, if he could anyway. Leo could at least treat him to some meal or do something nice in exchange for saving his life.

Leo was only twenty minutes away from the gym. picking his apartment quite well, he walked there often. The boy didn't have the money to own a car. Not yet anyway. He pushed open the doors and went right to the punching bag. He avoided people like they were zombies. He didn't feel like greeting the men who were here often, not at the moment. The blond tossed his water bottle on the floor and quickly tightened his gloves. Just before his punch, in the wall-mirror he spotted a certain black haired Russian.

There he was, shirtless, fighting a dummy with all the energy he had, Sweating, and panting. The colorless eyed man didn't even see Leo gazing at him from the other side of the gym. He was so caught up in his attacks that he was probably zoned out from the rest of the world. The blond boy was a little awed at the sheer power he had. Leo smiled and made his way to the Russian.

Dragunov saw the movement in the mirror beside the dummy. He stopped the dummy from moving when Leo said, "I came to say thanks!" The mute turned to Leo with a nod. Leo wasn't finished, but was too afraid to talk. That bored expression was back on Dragunov's face and it made the blond nervous. "Y-you…. You should have… stayed back there." Leo managed to say, making Dragunov raise his eyebrow. "Y'know so I could have repaid you in some way!"

Dragunov did it again. There was that smile. Leo was awed by it as before. It made the Russian uncomfortable and wait for Leo to finish as his smile turned to a blank line. Leo gasped a bit and suddenly exclaimed, "How about dinner?" This caused many men to turn and stare with shock. For this was a manly place in their eyes. "I-I mean for saving my life? I'll pay." Everyone within the Gym made a sigh of relief and returned to their own work. This caused Leo to roll his eyes.

The Russian put his fingers to his chin as he thought about it. Leo couldn't tell what he was thinking by facial expression, making it slightly frustrating. The Russian suddenly nodded with a smirk. Leo's eyes sparkled with eagerness. "Really?" A second amused nod came from the Russian to prove he wasn't joking. The blond smiled and searched his pockets while saying, "Im going to forget once I get home… so… you should probably come over to get me or something like that…" Leo pulled out a paper and searched for a pen. The boy wrote his address down in badly written letters and numbers. He quickly held it out to the Russian with a grin. "How about six?"

Dragunov took the paper hesitantly. He barely looked at it before looking back at Leo curiously. It was a look of 'what are you going to do now?'. Leo looked around. Since all his frustrations were gone there really was no point being here. Dragunov also was doing his own thing and Leo did inturupt. "I'll see you when you get there!" The blond smiled going back to the punching bag to collect everything. The Russian waved a small goodbye as Leo left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending? Yeah, it sucked.<strong>_

_**Story? Yeah it sucked to. Posting? It took a while.**_

_**A long while.**_

_**I just got so busy D: and then I had to edit like every other line. And I just didn't know what to do with this.**_

_**I doubt if there will be a second one any time soon. XP**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters (as much as I want to though)_**

**_Ok the first one was a success. Peeps be liken mah stuff! I cant tell you how happy I am about that._**

**_Also, for those wondering about the M for mature, its because in later chapters there's lemons involved… I think I put that in the description…_**

**_Anyway, enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[][][][]Leo's view[][][][]<strong>_

"Kasimir… should I wear this, or this?" I asked my kitty as if she was going to answer me. The cat blinked up with its cute blue eyes. I groaned and looked back at the mirror. I held up the outfit in my left hand. It was a blue jacket and a white shirt underneath. The simple outfit to prove that I'm there to relax and be with my new friend. Then there was the one in my right hand, something more like a Tuxedo. "That has date written all over it." was the first words that came to mind. Then there was me in the middle. Only in a pair of silky green boxers. My skinny body seemed to be hiding behind the clothes I was holding up. My mind lingered to what Dragunov was going to wear. Then again, what if he doesn't come? I put all my trust in him without a second thought, he could totally biff it and not show up. Of course, I did say I was going to forget, which I obviously haven't done. I was such an idiot for thinking this would work out.

"Ah!" A sudden sharp painful sting gripped my back and the weight fell off me. It was my cat, trying to jump on my shoulders as if I had clothing. "ah, ow. Kasimir… that wasn't smart." My face turned to a serious pout as some blood rubbed around on my shoulder. Kasimir was hiding behind the toilet, knowing she did something wrong. Great, there goes my perfect skin. "Thanks Kasimir, I look like the wimpiest thug on earth."

So thus started my long search in the kitchen for some band-aids and cleaner. Still in my boxers, I was searching every drawer and cabinet. Not to mention Kasimir trying to apologize by rubbing against my legs. The sad thing about that was it was rather ticklish. So the picture was, me in my messy kitchen searching for someone to clean my cuts out while also just in my boxers and laughing for not apparent reason. Oh yeah, because all the girls come running when I walk in the bar for someone like me.

It was a loud knock on my door that made released me from my depression of terrible karma. I got up with Kasimir in my arms and opened the door to see a very nicely dressed man standing in my door way. Its probably some person wanting money. No wait, that nicely dressed man was Sergei Dragunov! His hair was pushed back instead of that straggly pony-tail. He was fixing his tie like they do in the pictures. He was actually in a black tuxedo as if we were going to a fancy place. I couldn't believe it, but he looked rather good. I was almost expecting him to be holding roses. His facial expression made it seem like he was going to a funeral for someone he killed himself.

"Your early…" I could only say. I was awe-struck. He suddenly raised an eye-brow and pointed at my body. I looked down and nearly screamed as I realized I was still in my silky boxers. Before I could explain, Dragunov grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him, forcing me to drop my cat. Kasimir ran away as I suddenly got thoughts that I was about to die. No, wrong again. The nicely dressed Russian was looking at my scratches on my shoulders like they were critical. "Oh yeah, don't mind that. Just a scratch from Kasimir." I pointed to the cat that was now hissing at Dragunov and running. Even more odd, Kasimir is the gentlest cat I've had.

Dragunov pushed me inside my own house, closing the door for me. He pulled some tiny and red box out of his breast pocket. It was the smallest first aid-kit I have ever seen someone have. He pushed me onto my kitchen chair and started to rub my wound clean. It stung, making me flinch. It was so sudden I forgot to thank him. He finished by sticking a large band-aid on it. "Thanks?" The Russian nodded and stood up and backed away. He then looked like he did something wrong.

I tried thinking what he did then it clicked, "No worries, I was going to invite you in anyway. I'm not changed yet." To help I wore a happy genuine smile. He looked relieved but sad that the same time. He then snapped into a strict stance. I sighed while quickly walking into my room, telling him I was going to change real quick.

something told me he was very nervous. He couldn't hide it behind his strict pose. Not from me. The look in his colorless eyes gave it away. It was almost cute, since he was a strong man who seemed to have no fear. It did make me chuckle once in my room. I decided to wear that tuxedo in order to make Dragunov feel more fit in. "Kasimir?" I suddenly saw the kitty hiding under my bed.

"That wasn't very nice~" I sighed, having just put my shirt on. I was sill in my boxers. Maybe I was just as nervous and wasting time. "Dragunov saved my life, you should be happy." I told the kitty. A sudden cough made me turn and look up at the Russian while still on my hands and knees. I blushed a little. Oh I hope there isn't a hole in my boxers right now!

I stood up quickly grabbing my pants pulling them up quickly as he looked away. I zipped them up and threw on my socks. "Sorry its taking so long, I guess I loose track of time when I'm at home!" I said before falling over to get my second sock on. I was rushing and before I realized it, the socks were on upside down. I grumbled childishly as I turned them to the right angle. "Curse you sox." I whispered to them dangerously.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Dragunov smile once again. It was rather… soft. What did I do that amused him? I looked at my sox again and noticed they were fixed. "Yeah!" I jumped off the floor and put my shoes on. I glanced at the Russian, who was leaning in the door way, fixing his tie despite it being fine in the first place. "Alright!" I cried, making him jump. "I don't have a car…" I admitted once I was about to leave out the door. "B-but I know this great place down the street that's fancy yet not extremely expensive!" Dragunov nodded, liking the idea of not spending got much money.

_**[][][][][]**_

The two of us sat in the corner of the restaurant in about a half hour. I hoped to god he wasn't testy and angered that it took so long. However, he looked calm yet not relaxed. He looked at the menu with a lazy gaze. I decided to get the usual salmon.

Though, I was a bit curious on how Dragunov would order. He never talked, but he was capable of it. Maybe the Russian would just point, but the waiters here were quite rude. Of course, I had to make sure I didn't stare at the colorless eye'd man. As much as I want to, I don't want to make him uncomfortable like I did in the gym. I do hope, however, that this supper isn't awkward because no one will speak. I had so many questions to ask that he cant answer, because he wont.

I stared at the deep red table my elbows were resting on. It was warm under the light, making me feel a bit less stressed. It seemed Dragunov was doing the same. Maybe he was thinking everything I was. Maybe he was trying to calm himself like I am. I felt my hands sweat a little as I looked back up to see the Russian staring at me too. We both look down nervously.

"Um, Sirs?" The both of us looked up to a nicely dressed man. Though his face said he was new to the job. "May I take your orders?" He asked nicely looking at me first.

"Oh of course! I'd like the Salmon with a small side of salad please." I said happily. My stomach growled quietly. I was glad no one heard it. The waiter turned toward Dragunov. The Russian looked over the menu again. I watched him eagerly. This was it! I get to hear Dragunov's voice!

"Excuse me mister~" I turned to an old lady with her son. "Where did you find that nice outfit? That would perfectly fit with his prom this week!" she said with a happy laugh. Her son on the other hand didn't look to happy that she asked so openly.

"Oh, I baught it at a small place across town! But that was ages ago." I frowned a little, remembering it was a gift from mom during my birthday. I pushed the memory out of my head and welcomed the lady as she walked away. I looked back at Dragunov to see the Waiter walking away fast. Like he was afraid or something. I missed it! I missed Dragunov talking! No way! "Uh, right." I scratched the back of my head as Dragunov blinked at me. I bet he was wondering why my face looked so disappointed. It was unfair after all. I curse that old lady who just had to ask about my tuxedo at that moment. "I noticed Dragunov trying to wave in my face for my attention. "Oh sorry. Anyway, enjoying yourself?"

Dragunov nodded. "Great." I mused. He didn't look to enthralled about it. He was probably afraid ninjas are going to kick him from under the table. Then again, maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad. "I really do appreciate you saving me." Though I do wonder why. He was a killer after all.

The Russian nodded and fixed his hair with a smooth hand as if saying 'no problem.' I smiled at him, "I mean, who would go feed my kitty? Or tell…" I coughed, there really wasn't anyone to tell. "anyway. Thanks tons! I don't know why I'd walk into the middle of the street for some orange juice." A deep sigh escaped me and I noticed another smile on Dragunov's lips.

I was starting to love those rare occasions where he smiled. It was so different and pretty that it made me smile more. I took a sip of my drink and saw my new friend fix his tie nervously again. It must have been a habit. A very cute habit! This guy seemed a bit more awesome every minute I was with him.

"Dragunov. I'm seriously thankful that you saved me." I told him one last time. He gazed at me somewhat confused. "I really… don't know what would happen if that truck had hit me…" I whispered into my drink. I looked at the ice inside the cup.

Our food was set before us, stopping the next few minutes of silence I was about to let happen. I realized Dragunov had ordered Pelmeni. If I remembered correctly it was a Russian food. I got the thought that maybe he's home sick? This made me smile again. I took a bite of my salmon. "HOT!" I exclaimed dropping my fork onto my plate so it was covered in food now. "Aww, no way!" I mumbled picking it up with what little nail I had. I saw Dragunov chuckle. And oh what an adorable chuckle it was!

It may not have been loud, but it was there. It was heard and I looked up at him. I noticed I just made him uncomfortable again so I suddenly said, "Guess that's what I get for being too hungry." I said sheepishly wiping off my fork. Maybe this dinner would go the right way after all.

* * *

><p><em>YES! I FINALLY GOT IT UP! <em>

_Dear kingdom Hearts did this take to long!_

_and oh my does it seem to ... spacy_

_lik theres not enough action in it?_

_well... whateve XD now I get to work on the new one all day tomorrow_

_not to mention that I get fresh cheezits to help motivate me!_

_so... woo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, sorry sorry and for the millionth time I'm sorry I haven't been able to get this part up! I hope I didn't kill everyone during the wait, please forgive me!**_

_**Also please enjoy, I hope its good enough for you~!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters from Tekken 6~**_

* * *

><p>I found myself sitting awkwardly in my spot at the restaurant when Dragunov had suddenly gotten up, and left without a word. I felt stupid just sitting by myself and eating alone. I never realized how alone one could be in a public place. My eyes glanced around the room while I waited for my company to return. There was a lot of people here tonight. They just kept piling into the small building like it was some sort of shindig going on tonight. It made me giggle a bit, seeing all the girls with their make-up one and their dresses to low. I swear, they try far to hard to impress men.<p>

It pained me to see that most of the time it actually worked! I looked around again, scanning the room for anything suspicious only to spot some wavy red hair. I did a double take, glaring toward the crowd. Nothing. The red hair wasn't there, must have been my imagination. A loud cough made me turn back to my table-mate. Dragunov had looked worried about me and pointed to the spoon I was now gripping onto. White knuckles and everything. I dropped it quickly and took a few deep breaths. "No worries, Sergei. I just was… thinking." I explained, taking the last bite of my salad and finishing off my drink.

I was surprisingly shocked at how Dragunov communicated. He wouldn't speak, no, but he'd signal some things to help explain . For example I decided to ask him what Russia was like. He decided to chuckle silently, then make an action signaling its cold. He shivered and pulled his jacket up farther. Then decided to spread the salt and pepper shakers apart. It was cold and distant. He was fine with it to. He made it normal! It was interesting to see him do such small actions. Of course, I'd give him a break and just ask normal 'yes or no?' questions. Dragunov was quite the interesting person. I've learned quite a bit about Russia and his daily life. Though, not enough to know his profession or family. I'd save that for later. If there was a later.

The said Russian was finishing up his food when I realized I'd have to pay. I silently swore to myself digging in my pocket. This wasn't good. This was horrible! "I have no money." I whimper out loud looking at my food that was nearly finished. I cant just hack it back up and give it to them, could I? Dragunov seemed to see my worried face and gave a questioning look.

"Its nothing! Really!" I state.

Dragunov gives me the 'I'm no idiot' look.

"I'm just having trouble finding my wallet."

He smirks, with a 'is that so?' chuckle.

"Seriously, no worries!"

The Russian takes out his wallet and starts counting money. I gasp and shake my head. This is terrible. No one should take the person that saved their life then make them pay for that said supper. It was unfriendly and not right. I groan though, seeing as there was no other way to pay. "I'm Sorry Sergei. I'll pay you back once I get back home." I huff. This wasn't cool. Poor Dragunov probably just earned that money.

He didn't seemed to bothered by it as he waited to pay in cash. Which was pretty shady, but it was Dragunov. He seemed to be smiling a little. "What?" I ask suddenly. The black haired man glanced at me with a questioning look. "Why do you always smile when I do something dorky?" I asked curiously. There it was again. That pretty smile of his that made him look less aggravated or emotionless.

Suddenly Dragunov did an odd thing.

He laughed loudly, letting me hear some of his voice for a split second. I was so stunned I almost dropped my silverware again. He suddenly pointed to the matt on the table with our menu on it that said. "Seeing you happy makes us happy." I blinked. I … really didn't understand. Which only made Dragunov chuckle and point to the line under it. "hope to see you soon." As he got up ready to leave.

"NO WAIT!" I cried loudly. The room went somewhat quiet, making me blush some. The Russian turned to look at me, fixing his tie so it was loose. A raised eyebrow on his face. I flinched. "Stay a bit longer, Sergei…" I mumbled, feeling a bit stupid. "I mean… until I get home?" I whispered.

The Russian looked at the door then to me. With a deep sigh he decided to sit back down and fix his tie back to its original state. I smiled from ear to ear. He wasn't cold hearted like the rumors. He must have SOME good in him, right? He did save my life and I am so grateful to him. "Thank you." I say eagerly. He nodded and took a drink my cup like it was payback.

Though after that it got awkward. We… well I… didn't know what to say to him anymore. I was still feeling bad to force him to sit with me. The waiter came back, took the cash and told us to have a nice day. Though we didn't get up. I bit my lip, as he gazed at me with a serious look. Like he was waiting for me to stand up. So I did. Slowly. Then he did, faster than myself of course. Then we waited again.

It was like we were synchronized swimming! Just in a restaurant! I panicked quickly, but started to walk professionally out of the building. When the fresh air hit me, I stopped and let the wind blow at my hair. It was refreshing, compared to the heated building. Dragunov had walked up behind me, watching me curiously. "Ah… ignore me. Sometimes fresh air is good for the body." I whispered, stepping out of my 'free' state as I like to call it. Then I thought about it. Was Dragunov going to fallow me home as well? Just to test this out, I took a few steps toward home.

I was right, he started to walk behind me, arms behind his back. A grin came across my lips once again, I walked some more and he fallowed more! I turned on my heel to walk backwards. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "So, Sergei… do you ever plan on talking to me?"

Dragunov's infamous smile came back, as he looked at the ground in a thinking pose. He looked back at me with daring eyes, and shrugged his shoulders at me. I gasped, "No way! How do you not know? You need to talk to me!"

The Russian man shook his head, and looked across the street as if trying to ignore me. Well, to bad for him, because I was a persistent boy! "don't you dare ignore me Sergei Dragunov." I said in a mother like tone. He chuckled, his hands still behind his back. He was still ignoring me!

"Fine." I snapped and turned around, nose in the air, and started to walk with my arms crossed. I was going to give him the silent treatment as well. I heard Dragunov's walking slow than go a bit faster until he was beside me now, gazing at me with his colorless eyes. Damn, I wish he wasn't so great to look at. It took all of me to not gaze back at his beautiful face. I-I mean-

I was suddenly pulled by the hand, falling on Dragunov violently. I hung onto his shoulders to keep myself from falling. I looked up embarrassingly and noticed how he held onto my wrists with a worried look. Confused I jumped off him with some apologies as he chuckled and pointed ahead of me. When I looked, the tip of my nose crashed into a pole. I jumped back a few feet, surprised that it was even there. Once again, he saved me from a world of hurt!

I pouted, "Im really lucky to have you around… then again, its with you around that I keep doing this…" I stated, looking at him. He seemed to have taken my joke quite literally. His face darkened, and he stepped a few feet backwards. "Sergei- That's not what I meant. I was joking. I'm lucky to have you around!" I said, reaching for him quickly.

The Russian blinked at me, as if asking if it was true. I shook my head, "Your doing good, you're a lifesaver~!" I giggled, pulling him back into the pace we were going again. "Damn, I didn't get to finish my could shoulder/silent treatment."

Dragunov chuckled again, and started walking up the steps to my apartment. I pulled out the key sadly, not wanting him to go at all. "… It was nice… eating out with you, Sergei." The blackette nodded, and patted me on the shoulder. I smiled lightly at him as he started to walk back down the steps. I watched him look back up at me and wave. "I-I'll see you later! You have my address!" I called out to him. He waved once again, and let out a low sigh.

Taking off my jacket, I walked inside my home. Kasimir was the first and only one to greet me once I got inside. She mewed up at me and I pet her tiny little head. I noticed the phone had a few voice-mails awaiting for me.

I ended my wonderful night by listening to the first voice-mail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it, peeps... I did... just saying!<strong>_

_**Anyway, the more reviews and comments I get, I guess the faster I'll post the next thing**_

_**Also, Im asking you to share my story with as many people as possible**_

_**and maybe if you give me a link to yours, I'll share your story with my friends 8D **_

_**sounds like a deal, right?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters (as much as I want to though)

Ooohhoohohoh! Who did Leo get calls from - wink wink nudge nudge- and why did it ruin his night? Whats going to happen now? Gasp gasp!

Enjoy~

[][][] Leo's View [][][]

My hands would not stop washing the sink. My mind was in such a flurry, I forgot I cleaned the sink five minutes ago, but here I was cleaning it still. My puffy watery eyes weren't even focused on the sink, they were focused on the tiles above it. Though, I wasn't looking at my nicely designed sink. I was deep in thought, and each thought brought up a new tear. A new tear that fell into the sink that was shiny and clean. Kasimir had sensed my despair and jumped onto the counter and rubbed against my arm. I gave no response.

Determined, Kasimir jumped on my shoulders and ate my hair. I looked over my shoulder at my cat, and gently set her on the floor despite his protest of mews. I Sat on the ground beside him and decided to keep my hands busy by giving him attention. She enjoyed that. "Kasimir, how could he call and… say something so cruel?" I whispered suddenly, it squeaked out but I needed to talk to my personal diary.

"How could he tell me its my fault?" I screamed, scaring my cat a bit. My face crashed into her fur as a new wave of tears burst from my eyes. "I hate him. I hate him." I repeated into the fuzzy body. Kasimir let out a small mew, but I ignored whatever it meant. This idiotic blond was to upset to listen to any nonsense my cat threw at me. I kept crying like the baby I was. I kept crying until I heard the door knock loudly. Kasimir heard it too and ran to my bedroom. I blinked and decided to say, "nobodies home." In a weak distant voice.

Whoever it was didn't get the message. "NOBODY IS HOME!" I yelled again, covering my face with my knees. The knock happened a third time, forcing more anger to explode from my body. I stomped to the door and threw it open, 'I said to go away, dammit, now-… Sergei?" Dragunov looked rather shocked and was holding a small bag in confusion. My lips turned to a deeper frown as I felt like the biggest asshole in the planet. "I-Im sorry Sergei, come in. I was just… cleaning…" He didn't seem to believe me by the look on his face. He glanced around the room with a raised eye-brow and pointed to a dissembled phone on the ground. As if saying "cleaning?"

I glared at that phone, the phone that told me every lie HE told me and every TRUTH he told me. I suddenly burst into a new fit of tears and ran to my room. "Please make yourself at home." I said between sobs as I slammed my door shut and collapsed on my bed. My pillow getting soaked all over again. I wasn't one to cry, but my ex always made me do it. He was the only one I've known to get me to shed any tears. I hated him for it. He seemed to enjoy it.

- Dragunov's view -

The Russian man stopped what he was doing, and watched Leo run into the bedroom. He was sure Leo was crying, and he probably helped it by pointing to the phone. The man looked in the bag at the with a light frown. Inside was still the candy he bought for the smaller male as saying thank you for taking him out last night.

Though, whatever was bugging said male was more important than simple candy. Dragunov was sure Leo would laugh at him for something so silly. The Russian gently walked through the small hallway and knocked on Leo's door gently. The loud sobs were covered suddenly, making the Russian bite his lip. He opened the door anyway and found Leo covering his head with a pillow, as if hiding. It was rather cute, but Dragunov did not dare smile at this.

The Russian sat on the bed gently, and noticed Leo peeking from under his pillow. Dragunov smiled lightly and pulled out the chocolate and handed it to Leo. The blond removed his pillow and took the box with a new frown. Tears still fell off his cheeks when he sniffled. He looked up at me with his blue eyes and I was attacked!

Leo's face was shoved into my chest as I sat there rigid and confused. What was he doing? Was Dragunov suppose to hug back? Should he console him?

Despite the utter confusion Dragunov was in, he managed to pat Leo's head and try to make him comfortable. Leo sniffled a little bit, realizing it was Dragunov's uniform that he just sobbed on. Leo sat up and gave Dragunov a sorry look. "C-Can I talk to you? I don't think I can talk to anyone else about this…"

The Russian nodded, ready for a long conversation about whatever was bugging him. Leo took a deep breath.

[][][] Leo's View [][][]

"I'm not sure if you noticed or not, Sergei but… but…" I bit my lip. "I'm Gay- but that doesn't mean Im hitting on you." I stated quickly. He didn't seem unfazed. Great, so he already knew. "And… and I did have a boyfriend a week ago… but.. We broke up…" Sergei gave me a pat on the shoulder with an apologetic look. I shook my head, "I'm happy we broke up because he's the only known man that could make me cry this hard."

Dragunov looked a bit stunned and enraged by what I said, so I continued to keep him from doing anything scary. "He was upset when I broke up with him. But he was the one who told me lies so I'd stay with him. And.. And he called me last night after our night out…." I suddenly burst into a new fit of tears and sobbed out, "he told me he still loved me even though I was a lying cheating bastard but I didn't do a thing. He called me so many cruel names and said he still loved me. Can you believe that lie?" I asked, hugging the pillow.

The Russian man blinked in some sort of shock. "Th-Then… then he brought up my mom." I stopped there, I hated talking about it, I missed her terribly. Dragunov seemed to see the deep sorrow I had in my blue orbs and I found myself pulled into a hug.

It wasn't a bad one either. It was warm, welcoming, and it was needed. Dragunov seemed to understand my dire situation and I loved this new respecting and friendly side of him. Why anyone would fear the Russian man was beyond me. The older man stood up, letting me go for a second before grabbing the box filled with candy and giving me a piece. I took it, wondering if it was suppose to make me feel better. It did. After a bite of sugary goodness I felt like I was important again.

The man gave me a look that told me everything was going to be ok. I felt better by this, even if he didn't say a single word. I could have interpreted it wrong, but I still felt better enough to stop crying. "Thank you Sergei…" I whispered.

"No problem" He signaled with his hands. Eating some of my chocolate too. I smiled a bit and crossed my legs. I gazed at the covers of my bed for a long moment before looking up at Dragunov. He seemed to have a set gaze on me, waiting for me to say something, anything.

Instead of saying something, I reached up to his face, using my hands to gently hold his head. Instead of saying something like a normal person would, I kissed Sergei Dragunov gently and passionately.

And why wasn't I ashamed of it right away?

Because he kissed back.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters (as much as I want to though)_**

**_Sorry for such a long wait everyone. I lost all will; but joining up with someone special has kicked the urge for me to write once more. Hopefully this turns out well enough to get all my readers back, no?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>:::: Leo's View ::::<strong>_

I pulled away from the Russian violently, falling off the edge of the bed in shock. My cat scrambled to get out as I hit the floor. My eyes gazing up at Dragunov in pure astonishment, my face bright red as I tried to say something about my embarrassing reaction. I covered my mouth so he wouldn't question why it was open so wide.

What got this reaction out of me wasn't the fact that I kissed that sexy Russian, it was the fact that he kissed back! I had no idea he was gay, and it was the last thing I would have guessed! Why did I kiss him in the first place, what the hell was I thinking?

Dragunov looked as shocked as me, his face heating up quickly. He stood up, brushed his jacket and gave a bow of goodbye before leaving at a fast speed. Fast enough to snap me out of my astonishment. I jumped to my feet and ran to catch his hand.

I did catch his hand, and he stopped as well. Looking the opposite direction of me. I bit my lip, seeing that I hurt him dramatically. "Sergei." I whispered, my hand holding tighter to his gloved one. "Im sorry, come back. I was just shocked at myself for doing something oh so stupid." I pouted, looking down. I let go of his hand and folded mine to my chest.

"I guess I should be to blame in this. People who are suffering from loss tend to do anything desperate to feel love again. I've been with him for so long I forgot what it was like without love and… I just wanted to be kissed and held once again. Im sorry, Sergei I-" I was interrupted by a hug. No, not a hug it was a BEAR hug. I was in the arms of Dragunov, his arms overpowering my body as my face looks at him shocked.

Tears well up in my eyes as I release my arms from my body and hug him in return, burying my head in his massive chest. He was warm and welcoming. Not something you'd expect from him. "Sergei…" I whispered when he never let go. "Thank you…"

Dragunov and I spent the night on the couch, him holding my thin body as I shared stories with him about my life when I brought them up. He listened, though he really didn't have a choice. After a long while, around midnight, I fell asleep with him next to me. Which made me feel real stupid in the morning when I woke up to him leaning on me and sleeping.

However, it made me smile brightly. To think he stayed up all night with me just to listen to me rant and cry. This Russian was not a killer at all, he was just a huge cuddly bear! Well I hope so, they kill and cuddle, right?

I let him prop himself up on the couch as I snuck to the kitchen as quietly as possible. Once out of his view I silently cheered myself and gave the best look of happiness I've had in weeks. My cheeks lit up instantly at the thought that the two of us cuddling all night long. I held in my breath as I leaned on the counter.

Does that mean… we're going out? Or is it just for helping purposes. Whatever it was it made my heart flutter and wish the Russian wasn't so distant.

Speaking of the Russian, while I was gazing at the wall he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes like a small child just waking up. He looked at me sleepily, his white eyes darting from the wall to me, as if asking what I was staring at. His hair was still perfectly shaped like he did when he went to bed. Unlike me with some massive bed head.

I let out another soft smile, however I think it looked more eager than it should have because he gave me a raised eyebrow once more. I chuckled nervously, "Morning, sorry about-"

Stopping mid-sentence, I watched Dragunov look at the time and bolt to his shoes and jacket. I opened my mouth to speak when he stopped me, giving me a kiss on the forehead, then ran out of the kitchen and out of my home. "- last night?" guess he had somewhere to go?

Sad, I turned to look out the window to see him running down the street at full speed. I pouted and looked around the street a little more. Then I spotted it, a head of red hair. Even worse he was looking back up at me too. I slammed the window shut and closed the blinds in fear. I took a few steps back and tripped over my cat, landing on the floor. My cat fleeing under the couch.

I stayed on the floor in shock, looking up at the ceiling. Out loud I whispered "Please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him." I felt tears jab at my eyes as I cleared the blond hairs from my face. I took a deep breath, and after a few minutes I let myself get off the floor shakily. I peeked through the blinds again and saw that the red head was gone. I bit my lip and turned away from the window slightly relieved.

That is until the door knocked harshly fallowed by a "I know your there." I paused. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. As I opened it I mumbled a low "What are you doing here, Hwoarang?" The red head was leaning on the wall with a grin. He walked in immediately, kicking his boots off as he walked into my kitchen to look in my fridge. I hated how he still looked sexy as ever.

"Well, I figured I was in the neighborhood and I should stop by to see you, Leo." The Korean stated as he pulled out some milk, drinking right from the carton. I glared as he began to talk again. "I saw a man walk out of your house though and it looked like Dragunov from The Tournament last year, are you hanging around him? I thought he was an assassin." He stated.

I glared at him further, my hands crossing my chest once more. "He saved my life."

Hwoarang spit milk onto my floor in shock and looked at me confused. "Saved you?" he asked while I looked at him in disgust.

"Look, theres a reason why we're not together anymore, Hwoarang. I really think after saying those harsh things about me and my mom you would stay away." I stated harshly, a cold glare fixated on his disgusting face.

The red head glared back, "I was actually not going to bring that up but if you insist-" He stated throwing the milk back into the fridge. He grabbed a towel and tossed it on his spilled milk. "Dragunov, huh?" he said again. I rolled my eyes and looked away. That's when I spotted something on the couch. With curiosity I walked toward it as Hwoarang continued. "I wouldn't trust him… he seems to much like an uptight prick… why would you even let him into your house, Leo?"

"Because he's really a kind man." I whispered picking up a small black object from my couch. I looked over it. It was shiny and square shaped. There seemed to be a small latch so I went to press it however Hwoarang stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"He is not a kind man." Hwoarang stated harshly, taking the black object from me. "Do you know what this is? it's a BOMB, Leo." The red head placed it on my counter as he glared at me, awaiting an explanation of some sort.

I glared back, "He is to, why else would he let me kiss- I mean spend a day with him? He smiles and he communicates as well as have a personality. Hwoarang, you cant judge him for his line of work" I stated in a cold tone, my gaze shifting to one of hatred.

" Well, his job is a Russian assassin… its hard not to judge him." The red head stated walking back to me. He sighed, giving me a sad look. He rested a hand on the side of my face. "Look, I didn't come here to pester you… I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was scared and afraid… because I miss you…" he whispered, his brown orbs locked onto mine. I furrowed my brows at the Korean as he continued. "Im finding it hard going on without you, Leo… I admit what I did was wrong and everything I said was right from anger, not from my heart."

My face fell, looking at him with worried eyes. My mind temporarily forgetting Dragunov. Hwoarang gave a strong look toward me as he whispered, "I still love you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Each Belong to the Tekken franchise/creators.**_

**IM SO SORRY for not updating sooner. Schools a bummer. I swear once summer comes Im going to be popping these stories out each day and you'll never get bored waiting for them.**

**Also I apologize for making Hwoarang the bad guy~ but he's a sexy bad guy... no? :D**

**I also want to thank each of my fans of the story and all the reviews I've been getting. The ones I don't bother to respond with because I'm a nerd! Love you guys~~**

* * *

><p>" Well, his job is a Russian assassin… its hard not to judge him." The red head stated walking back to me. He sighed, giving me a sad look. He rested a hand on the side of my face. "Look, I didn't come here to pester you… I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was scared and afraid… because I miss you…" he whispered, his brown orbs locked onto mine. I furrowed my brows at the Korean as he continued. "Im finding it hard going on without you, Leo… I admit what I did was wrong and everything I said was right from anger, not from my heart."<p>

My face fell, looking at him with worried eyes. My mind temporarily forgetting Dragunov. Hwoarang gave a strong look toward me as he whispered, "I still love you."

The words rang in my ears violently. They pounded through my veins and made my heart fall through the several floors of the apartment I lived in. I felt my tear ducts jab, but stopped them and moved away from the red head in a fit of rage. "What are you stupid?" I stated angrily, "Coming back after all that just to tell me you love me is not going to win me back. I don't even know why your trying, even I know your not a softy." I snapped. "Quit the act."

Hwoarang broke his pose and huffed, breathing out his air as if he was horse. "Ok your right. I knew you were the softy of the relationship so I decided to give it a try. Cut me some slack, it worked for the first five seconds." He shrugged, watching me walk out of the living room. He let a smirk creep onto his face as he fallowed me into the kitchen. "Actually… I think it might have worked because the first five seconds you weren't think about that Russian. Then you DID think of him."

I glanced at him over my shoulder, but looked away instantly. A small "HA!" came from Hwoarang. "you love him! You /LOVE/ him, you rascal Leo!" He cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his chest suddenly. I found myself stuck in his grip, unable to do any fighting move I have taught myself. I hated how he knew me well enough to know my fighting moves. It wasn't fair in the slightest.

I felt my body tense as the red head got close to my face, his lips grazing over my nose. The way I used to like it. I loved how he was rough with me. I hate it now. "Leo~ I hope you realize you cant love him. He's a heartless assassin, his sole mission to come to the tournament was to kill and murder. Murder, Leo, the same thing you hate with your guts…." Hwoarang stated to me as soon as my breath became shaky. He paused and breathed hotly down my neck. "He will never be able to love you like I can." His lips, dear god his lips, they passed over mine. Giving me a glance into the past of the hot and pleasurable moments in bed, or in the shower, or on the couch we had together. "Im a passionate lover~" he sang into my ear in a silent breath.

"Let me go." I whimper, unable to move my arms. No response from him. "I said let me go. I'm over you. You may have been a passionate lover, but you were also a passionate heart breaker. I don't want you coming back on hands and knees so I can just be your little fuck buddy-" He stopped me dead, pushing me out of his arms and yelling something simultaneously.

"Im not coming back on hands and knees!" The Korean snapped, "I want YOU to come back on hands and knees." He stated. How come everything Hwoarang says… is jab right to the heart. I took a deep breath, and was about to say something harsher back when the door opened.

Both Hwoarang and I turned to the door to see Dragunov walking inside holding a duffle bag over his shoulder. He looked as equally confused as us two when he spotted us. However, once realizing that it was Hwoarang and that tears were overflowing my face Dragunov's eyes turned cold.

In a matter of seconds, Hwoarang was being pushed away from me with violent force. He was replaced by Dragunov, who stood in a protective stance between me and the red head. Hwoarang hissed and stated, "What are you doing, you little shit? That's my boyfriend, not yours!" Hwoarang said suddenly, making me stop my crying.

For some odd reason, it made me feel happy he was still protective over me. That feeling was short lived when Dragunov looked over at me with softer eyes, as if asking if I was fine. The look in his eyes made my heart flutter instantly, and I nodded with a small smile. "Look at me." Hwoarang snapped, causing Dragunov to do said action. "I'm not done here… But when I come back… you better be long gone, Dragunov. This is my boyfriend and he's mine to take care of. Your nothing, I guarantee he loves me more than anyone in this town."

"Your leaving?" I ask, peeking around Dragunov. Then it hit me that Hwoarang was still due at the dojo in Korea. He'd probably be back in a month or two. I frowned deeply as Hwoarang gave one last look at me before slamming the door shut. My heart settled a little as the silent formed around us two. I blew the blond hairs out of my face as I backed up away from Dragunov. My back hit the wall as I sunk down to the floor. "Drama bomb…" I whispered, rubbing my face free of tears.

The Russian stood awkwardly in my kitchen. He looked so unreal at a time like this. he took a deep breath and sat beside me too. His bag being placed on his lap. I instantly leaned on him, which I realized shocked him at first. However, he must of gotten over it, because he wrapped an arm around me tightly. Im sure by now my cheeks grew warm with affection. I just got a Dragunov hug. "He means well, he just doesn't know how to go about things like a normal person. He loves starting things. it's a passion of his." I explained, unsure why I was even bothering to support him.

Of course Dragunov didn't respond like I thought he would. Instead he opened up his bag and took out a bunch of cupcakes. This made me blink and wonder why one earth would he run out of my home to get cupcakes. I looked further into his bag and saw a small flashing light from a laptop as well as a cell phone and a stack of papers. As if he wanted to work here all day. However when he caught me looking I stated, "Cupcakes? What are the cupcakes for?"

The male Russian pointed to the top, there I read in black letters. "Sorry for running out so quick this morning." Despite Dragunov being scary and a killer. He was really a friendly and apologetic man. When I took a bite into a cupcake, I've come to realize he was also a man who loved chocolate. "No worries Sergei~ I mean… it did cause Hwoarang to completely try to molest me… but you saved me again. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come back…" I mumbled, licking the frosting off the cup cake.

Dragunov went stiff by sound of this. When I looked up he had a stone cold glare at the door. Was he debating going out there himself to kill Hwoarang? It was… scary. Hwoarangs words of "He's a murderer" came back to mind. I quickly slapped those thoughts out of my head and said, "Cupcake? I cant eat these alone." His gaze fixated onto the cupcakes. His eyes went from cold to warm in seconds as he took a cupcake. My eyes glew as I watched him smile at me before taking a bite of the chocolate cake in cup form. He was utterly adorable with that chocolate frosting on his lips.

IT wasn't as adorable when I wiped it off before he could with my own fingers. We gazed at each other in shock, before he literally licked the chocolate off my fingers as if trying to be sexy. It was sexy and I was completely shocked I squeaked a small "wow." By this time my mind went through many scenes of Dragunov taking of his clothes and being just… sexy around me. I never though our relationship would advance this fast. In fact…

I had no idea if we were dating or not.

Before I could do anything else, my cat walked in. She gazed at Dragunov from across the room. At first she looked like she was going to hiss at him again, but Dragunov took out a can of cat treats from his bag. He opened it slowly. I watched Kasimir's ears pop up and run toward Dragunov for that cat treat. The Russian placed it on the floor between us and my cat ate happily away without a care in the world. "She's sure to love you now…" I smile, looking up at the Russian.

He was smiling too, looking up from my cat as well. My heart fluttered instantly again, and with nervousness I decided to speak up. "Does this mean… we're… together?" My face was filled with worry and confusion as he studied my face. His colorless eyes seemed to grow warm by my question.

I felt his hand press at my cheek, one of which I leaned into instantly. Before I knew it, Dragunov was kissing me gently and passionately. Of course, I kissed back a little more eagerly than he. I actually got on my knees and wrapped my arms around his frame during the kiss. There was sparks flying between our lips, I could feel the heat but I could also feel the love between them. All questions about his kisses where answered. He as good at it, he tasted like chocolate, and his lips were perfectly shaped for mine.

I cant believe I forgot what its like to fall in love again.

My face nearly fell to the ground when Dragunov pulled away, he was giving me a worried look. "What?" I asked, then I felt panic rise in me. "Is there something on my face? Did I-" I looked down on my hands.

I had been rubbing Dragunov's chest and stomach to the point where it looked like I was trying to get in his pants. I pulled them away instantly when my face heated up. Dragunov's eyes landed on mine but I had no idea what to say. "I-I…. it was an accident. I didn't mean…." It was something I always done with Hwoarang! I cant do this to Dragunov we just met a few days ago!

I felt his body push me to the ground gently, making me look up at his eyes in utter shock. His face seemed to read, "Your fine." before he kissed me again, a deeper more satisfying kiss from the last. Then he kissed me again and again. Before I knew it, we were making out on my kitchen floor.

Dargunov was here to stay, and Hwoarang wasn't going to stop him from loving me. Nor stop me from loving Dragunov back. I was undeniably in love. The only problem was I still cant get Hwoarang out of my mind.


End file.
